My angry big boss
by bossnbear
Summary: a random thought set after zeharile bichoo.. peep in.


**just a random thought…**

 **set after zeharile bichoo**.

 **Duo house :**

Abhijeet is in home as acp and daya has given strict instruction not to show his head in bureau for a weak.

Abhi getting frustrated on his loneliness throws everything his eyes caught .

Abhi - ( throwing things on floor ) Huh! Main itni weak nahi hun. theen din se yeh bhaloo ne mujhe ghar se bahar jaane ka bhi mana kardiya . uper se raavan, imitating him, _abhijeet ek hafte tak tumari shakal ko beareau mein nahi dekhna chati maine._

Huh ! kya samajke rakhdiya mujhe. Main koi kaidi nahi hun. Mujhe aise ghar pe band karke rakh nahi sakte. He throws the cushion which flies at one direction. Ahh ! he holds his right arm with his left due to pain . Main bhi dekhunga kitne din tak aise chalega. Aane do us bhalloo ko aaj ache sabak seekhlunga main. He throws the landline and tv remote which broke into pieces. Mujhe aur nahi hoga. Main kuch bhi karke kal bereau jaunga. Kisine rukh sakta hai mujhe.? His mobile rings in his pocket. Seeing the caller name as daya, main nahi uthaunga. The call cuts. But again and again it rings. ( getting irritated ) yeh baar baar kyun phone karraha hai. main aise hi bahot irritation mein hai. yeh aur irritate karega mujhe. Hamesha ek hi record, abhi khana khao , abhi pani piyo , abhi dawai lelo , abhi sone chalo , aur kya kya. Yeh tho chaligaye mujhe yahan akele chod kar. Ab kyun phone karraha hai . he throws his mobile too… bechari bhi toot gaya.. main aaj na kuch khaunga na kuch piyunga. He suddenly feels all his energy is draining out. Things around him started revolving. He holds his head and stood taking the support of the wall. Everything went blurred around him.

 **Forensic lab** -

Salunkhe ( looking at tensed daya ) - kya hua bhai. Abhijeet theek hai na ?

Daya - sighing subah se kafi gusse mein hain sahab ne. ab phone bhi nahi utaraha hai.

Acp - ghar ki phone try karke dekho.

Daya - wo bhi lag nahi raha sir. Pata nahi kya karraha hoga.

Acp - disappointedly , yeh abhijeet na . aaram karne se kya kam hoga uski ?

Salunkhe - murmurs , tumari training tho tumari jaise hi hoga

Acp - kya kusur pusur karrahe ho tum ?

Salunkhe - stammering , main kahan. Wo abhijeet ki bina mujhe bhi acha nahi lagraha hai.

Acp - eyeing at daya. Dekha yeh kisne kehraha hai.

Salunkhe - kya matlab hai tumara ? mujhe bhi abhijeet ka fikar hai.

Acp - acha ? tum dono ko dekhar kabhi mujhe aisa nahi lagta.

Salunkhe - dekho acp , yeh mera aur abhijeet ka aapas ka maamla hai. tum tumaari naak ko hamare maamle se dur rakho tho behtar hoga.

Acp - abey buddhu mere naak tho mere paas hi hai.

Salunkhe - kya kaha tumne ? main buddhu hun ?

Acp - sirf buddhu nahi . andhe bhi hai.

Salunkhe - dekho acp…

Daya - interrupting them , sir sir pl. aap dono shant hojayiye.

Acp - daya chalo ghar chalke dekhte hain abhijeet ko.

Daya - aap bhi araha hain sir ?

Acp - kyun main aa nahi sakte kya ?

Daya - nahi nahi sir, mera matlab wo nahi tha.

Acp - chalo phir.

Salunkhe - main bhi aati hun. Mujhe bhi dekhna hai abhijeet ko.

Acp - moving towards the exit, daya lagta hai aaj baarish aane wali hai.

Salunkhe - yeh ..

Daya - sir pl aap aayiye na..

Trio reached duo home,

Daya ringing the bell continuously..

Acp - so gaya hoga.

Daya - mujhe aisa nahi lagta sir. Kuch theek nahi lagraha hai mujhe.

Salunkhe - daya tumari pass dusri chabi hoga na ?

Daya - slapping his forehead. Haan sir. Tension me bhool gaya.

Daya opened the door with spare key. They were shocked to see the situation of the house. All things shattered on floor broken ..

Acp - daya yeh kya halat hai ghar ka.

Daya too was puzzled when salunkhe shouts.

Salunkhe - daya wo dekho.

Both acp and daya turned to that direction and saw abhijeet lying on floor unconscious.

Daya ran near him and patted his cheeks. Abhi ? abhijeet ? abhijeet ?

Acp - salunkhe tum dekho.

Salunkhe - haan . daya make him comfortable on bed. Saying he runs out and came with his medical kit which he kept in car.

Daya carries him to his room and made him lie on bed.

Salunkhe checks him.

Daya - dr saab kya hua. Wo theek haina ?

Salunkhe - lagta hai kafi der se kuch khaana peena nahi hai. zehar ki asar abhi bhi hai thoda. Shayad weakness ki wajase behosh hogaya. Sahab ne saari energy ghar ka saaman ko phenk ne mein utilize kardiya hoga. Nothing to worry. Ek ghante ki ander hosh aajayega.

After an hour,

Abhi opens his eyes and look at three pair of eyes looking at him. Two were ready to fire him anytime.

Abhi pov - abhi aaj tu gaya. Lagta hai raavan ne apne haathon se tumari soup banne ka saari taiyyari karliya hai. aur yeh motu bhalloo ka irada bhi kuch theek nahi lagraha hai. yeh kya naya musibat yaar. Hey bhagwan bacchalo is bacche ko. He tries to sit which daya helped him by placing pillows on his back.

Acp - coldly, kaise ho.

Abhi - without meeting his gaze, theek hun sir.

Acp - yeh kya hai abhijeet?

Abhi - innocently kya sir ?

Acp - aise bacche ki tarah muh mat banao tum. kya haal banake rakhdiya tumne ghar ka.

Abhi - bit his tongue. Wo wo sir maine haan main cricket khelraha tha.

Acp - wah ! dekha salunkhe. Hum sab ne bat and ball se cricket kheltha tha. Yeh hai mere bahadur siphayi ne cricket ka new version invent kiya hai. ghar hi maidan, flower vase ne bat aur mobile ne ball. Itni si nahi, cushion , books, remote yeh sab ne stumps. Kyun abhijeet ?

Salunkhe laughs where daya hides his smile. abhi downs his gaze in embarrassment.

Acp - tv aur fridge ko kyun chod diya wo bechari ko bhi mukthi chiya na ?

Abhi - murmurs. Wo bahot bari hogi na.

Acp - kya kya kaha tumne.

Abhi - maine nahi sir. Maine kuch nahi kaha..

Acp - strictly abhijeet.

Salunkhe - boss chod do na. wo bechara already kafi frustrated hai. tum kyun uska dimaag aur kha rahe ho.

Acp - yaar salunkhe kya hua aaj tujhe. Kab se iski side lerahe ho ?

Salunkhe - mujhe kuch nahi hua. Daya tum khane ko kuch lekar aao pehele.

Daya - jee sir.

Abhi was sitting with sad face.

Acp sighed and sat beside him.

Acp - holding his hands in his, abhijeet kya hua ?

Abhi nods as nothing.

Acp - tujhe aise dekhar kaun karega tum acp pradyuman ka right hand ho .. tum aise karrahe ho jaise theen saal ki bacche karti thi. Tum ek aam insaan hai abhijeet koi superman or shakthimaan nahi hai. rejoin karne waqt tum bilkul fit hona chayiye. Uskeliye tumko aaram ki zaroorat hai.

Abhi - slowly sorry sir. Acp patted his shoulder.

Daya came with food for abhi.

Acp - daya hum nikhaltha hain. Tum khayal rakhna iski. Aur abhijeet take care .

Abhi nodded in smile.

Salunkhe - abhijeet agle baar cricket khelne ka maan karta hai tho mujhe bata do main bhi aajaunga. Mujhe bhi shaq hai ghar ki saaman se cricket khelne ka.

Abhi - smiling shyly . sir…

Salunkhe patted his cheeks , take care.

Daya after sending them off came to his room and sat beside him taking the plate in his hands. He made a bite and forwarded him .

Abhi - taking bites without protesting, daya ?

Daya - hmm.

Abhi - tumne kuch nahi kaha ?

Daya - kya kehna hai ?

Abhi - tumko mujpe gussa aati hai na ?

Daya - nahi tho.

Abhi - nahi ?

daya - hmm.

Abhi - kyun ?

Daya just smiled at him and forwarded a next bite.

Abhi - holding his wrist to stop him. Yeh smile ka kya matlab ?

Daya - matlab mujhe tumpar gussa nahi hai.

Abhi - wahi tho puchraha hun kyun ?

Daya - he removed his hands from abhi grip and fed him. Kyunki main mere bhai ko samajsaktha hun. Tumko aaram waram karna nahi aata . jab hum tumari sath zabardasti ki tho aise hi hoga na. main bhi aise hi karta hun. Shayd ise bhi zyada..

Daya finished feeding him, tum baitho main abhi aati hun.

It had been 10 min since daya went. So now abhi went out of the room and saw daya is clearing the shattered things. Abhi feels very bad,

Daya - noticing him, kya hua abhi . kuch chaiyiye kya ?

Abhi - tum rehene do isey. Main karunga.

Daya - kyun boss main kar nahi sakthe kya ?

Abhi - yeh sab maine kiya na. tho saaf bhi maine karunga.

Daya holds him by shoulder and made him sit on couch.

Daya - koi baat nahi. main karunga hmm?

Abhi - main help karta hu na ?

Daya smiled and kissed his forehead , hogayi boss. Just 5 min ka kaam hai. main karta hun. U just sit.

Abhi feels like he must hit himself because it is only because of him his bunny is doing all this.

Abhi pov - abhi yeh kya kardiya tumne ? dekho tumari bhai ko. Bechara bereau mein kaam karte karte bahot tired honge. Ab yeh. Sab tumari wajase. Pagal, idiot.

He went inside the room unable to see his buddy clearing the mess created by him.

Daya smiled at his back.

After finishing his work daya gave him medicines which he took silently.

Daya - leto.

Abhi - nahi tum baith idher.

Daya sat beside him. Abhi hugs him by keeping his head on his chest.

Abhi - I ' m sorry.

Daya - kyun ?

Abhi - mere wajase tumme yeh sab karna padtha na . Mujhe bahot bura laga.

Daya caressed his hairs softly.

Abhi - tujhe yeh sab saaf karne ka kisine kaha. Main karta hu na.

Daya - theek hai. agle baar nahi karunga.

Abhi - instantly , agli baar aise nahi hoga. Promise. Main kisi cheeze ko bhi aise nahi todega. Bas aaj kuch zyada hi gussaa aagayi . tum bhi nahi ho na ghar pe. Theen din se yeh ghar ki char deewaron ko dekhe bahot bore hogaya hun main. Isiliye saaman ko aise phenk diya.

Daya - yeh sab tho theek hai. lekin kuch khaya kyun nahi ? behosh padgayi na tum. yehi bura laga mujhe.

Abhi - wohi gussa ki karan. Sorry.

Daya - its ok. Main acp sir se baat karta hun tumari chutti ko cancel karwane ka.

Abhi - hmm.

Daya continued caressing his hairs . abhi went into deep sleep.

Daya made him lie properly on bed, covered him with blanket and applied gel on his right arm where the insect bit him.

Daya - mujhe gussa tho itna aagayi lekin tumme line pe le aane ka raasta yehi hai. mujhe samajaaya ki mere gussa se kuch nahi hone wali hai. ab mere shant reaction se aagayi na tum sahi raaste par. Sahab gussa mein khana peena ko bhi chod thi. Ab agle baar aise karne se pehele hazaar baar sochlogi tum. tab tak gussa bhi thanda hojayega. Pata nahi itna gussa kyun aati hai iski . hmmm lekin yeh sach hai ki mujhe iski gussa ne bahot pasand hai. daya smiles. My angry young man. Nahi **my angry big boss.**

he kissed his forehead, good night boss.

Switched off the lights and went to his room with a victory smile.

Good night..

 **A/ N :**

 **how is it friends ? like it ?**

 **leave a review...**

 **good night..**


End file.
